Girl's Talk
by GeneGenielover28
Summary: Takes place after series 2. Ignores series 3. Alex and Gene are in a relationship and are very sexually active much to the amusement and horror of CID but every now and again a woman likes some time alone to discuss her sex life and her man with her fellow girlfriends. What do Alex and her friends talk about when the boys are out of earshot and what happens when she gets busted?


**Girl Talk**

**Just a one off that was influenced by watching a few episodes of sex and the city. I am trying to get my muse all fired up again because I have been suffering a writer's block over the past few months. I hope to start work on my other stories soon but for now I will be doing a series of one shots to help me inspire my inner writer to conclude some of my other stories. Hope you enjoy.**

Alex Drake waltzed her way into the restaurant, shopping bags in hand; she was met with envious looks from women and adoring faces from drooling men. Being the classy bird that she was she ignored such looks with her head held high and a swing in her hips and took her place next to Cynthia her best friend from social services, Jackie Queen and Shaz for their annual brunch and girl talk session.

"You are late!" snapped Jackie as she munched on her chicken.

"Sorry, I just got so caught up with the shopping that I totally forgot" replied Alex as she started to go through her menu.

"You mean you were too caught up in remembering your sexcapades last night" replied Cynthia who looked very coy.

_Damn that woman_ thought Alex, Cynthia always seemed to know when she had a good night between the sheets.

"Oh ok, shopping and me thinking about last night" replied Alex.

"Ok spill. Who is this mystery man?!" asked Jackie.

"Yes, we hardly ever catch up with you on a Friday and a Saturday night anymore" piped up Cynthia.

Shaz looked on with a knowing smile, she knew who the mystery man was, in fact all of CID along with the Super and the Chief Super knew who was having fun between Alex's legs of a night but she wasn't going to tell her girlfriends anytime soon.

"Ok, what is it with you Shaz, you know something that we don't?" asked Jackie.

"Maybe" shrugged Shaz; going back to enjoying her satay chicken.

"Oh you are just as bad as Alex. All this secrecy is not good, we are supposed to be telling each other everything, not holding out on another!" whined Cynthia.

"Don't worry, you will know soon enough" replied Alex, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Well I for one am dying to meet this new man, you come in every day looking great and shagged out so as your best friend of over 20 years I deserve to know who is making my Alex turn all gaga on me!" demanded Cynthia as she tucked into her medium rare steak.

Then out of the blue the man in question strolled into the restaurant. Alex's eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed as the two of them latched eyes onto each other.

"No way! You and DCI Gene Hunt!" exclaimed Jackie Queen who couldn't take her eyes off of him; she had to admit she wasn't surprised that Alex and Hunt were together. There was always something between the two of them but at the same time she was jealous that Alex was able to snag herself a gorgeous rough northerner like Gene Hunt.

"Oh my god, so this is the famous Detective Chief Inspector that I have been hearing so much about?" exclaimed Cynthia who was drooling over him, she wasn't the only one, every single woman in the room was staring at the six foot stunner.

"Yep, that is the man who Alex is shagging on a regular basis" piped up Shaz.

'You knew about this!" exclaimed Jackie and Cynthia in unison.

'Yes, all of CID knows, they had too, it is policy to announce to everyone when you start dating someone in the force, it is usually frowned upon but as long as it doesn't affect your work then nobody cares" explained Shaz.

"Well I for one approve, that is one hell of a man you got there Alex" nodded Cynthia who still hadn't taken her eyes off of Gene as he sat down with his own friends including Ray.

"Damn, that man is sex on legs, wouldn't mind having that piece of northern rough between my thighs!" observed Cynthia.

"CYNTHIA! Exclaimed Alex, Shaz and Jackie.

"What? Credit where credit is due, very few women can lay claim to a man like that. That dirty floppy blonde hair that you can run your fingers through; those memorising piercing baby blue eyes that can literally strip you naked on the spot; those pouty lips, sure they look rough but when those lips are all over your body they feel like silk velvet; long neck that you can lick and sink your teeth into; those broad shoulders that fit snugly into every suit imaginable, great for holding onto when he is taking you to paradise; that smooth broad chest, he has got the perfect middle, not too fat but not a stick figure either, great for holding you down; long, long legs, bet his thighs are strong and muscular too. Oh the thought of shagging that man into next week has got me all wet and horny just thinking about it! The perfect man! Oh you lucky, lucky girl Alex. I am happy but also very envious of you!"

Alex just blushed furiously while letting out a giggle, that description suited Gene to a T.

"So how is he down there?" asked Jackie while pointing down.

"He is bigger in every department, well endowed, knows how to use it too".

All the women squealed in excitement.

"How many times did you cum?" asked Shaz.

"Ooooohhhh Shaz is asking for detail" taunted the girls.

'It's a perfect legitimate question. Chris made me cum many times once he got over his nerves, we were at it like rabbits all night, couldn't work or walk the next day.

All the girls giggled while Alex feasted on her salad.

"Gene is an amazing lover; he gives the best orgasms ever, I can never get enough of him. Usually when we shag I get anything from two to three orgasms a night ever since we first got together. Last night though I was so horny for him that I pretty much jumped him the moment he got home; I had five orgasms that night!"

'Oh my god, you horny sex machine! I am loving this side of you!" exclaimed Cynthia. It was usually her that got laid all the time with different men so to hear that Alex was turning into a wild beast because of one man was definitely intriguing her.

"How many positions had you tried?" Asked Jackie.

"We have done everything and anything that we can physically do. Him on top; me on top; on our sides; from behind; the slide; the ape, the butterfly; the splitting bamboo; the double Decker; the lusty leg lift; the hero; the dolphin; the frog; the squat balance; the rock and roller; the fan; the rowing boat; the eagle; the reverse cowgirl; the triumph Arch; the Amazon; the Hound; the crossed Keys; the snail; the slip; the perch; the lotus blossom; the mermaid, the clasp; the visitor; the spider; the stair master; the basket; the Y curve; the whisper, the side saddle; the right angle; the lap top; the thigh master; the sidekick; the waterfall; the backwards slide; the suspend congress. Hot, hot, hot! Whispered an excited Alex.

"Damn" sighed Jackie.

"Must be quite a lover" said Shaz.

"He is that and so much more" giggled Alex while munching on a chip.

"So where have you done it...spill I want details!" pushed Cynthia.

"On my bed; on the table, on the couch, on the floor, in the shower, in the bath, on the kitchen table; on the kitchen sink; up against the fridge; up against the wall, on the bonnet of the quarto, inside the quarto; in the back ally in London; on his desk twice; on the desk in the records room; on the desk in the interrogation rooms; on the toilets in both the female and men's rooms in the station and in luigis...pretty much everywhere you can think of" sighed Alex.

"DAMN! Exclaimed all women.

"The thing that he does with his hips, the way he takes me rough and hard when he is angry...oh he is divine! Sighed Alex as she rolled her eyes and savoured her ice cream and chocolate mousse.

"Next thing you'll be telling us is that you give him head" said Jackie.

"I do"

"ALEX! You never give head!" yelled Cynthia.

"That changed when Gene Hunt came on to the scene, now I can't stop taking his hot cock into my mouth and sucking him like a lolly pop. His taste is hot and salty but also very sweet and tangy" winked Alex.

"God Alex, you are very, very naughty!" teased Shaz.

"I know, it is something about Gene that brings my inner sex goddess"

"Or your inner slut" said Jackie.

"I for one am not complaining about it" announced Shaz.

"At least she is no longer frigid and getting some action" said Cynthia

"What about role play?" asked Jackie.

"Oh yes we have indulged in a bit of that" said Alex.

"With a bit of slap and tickle?" asked Cynthia.

"Give us the goss" pushed Shaz.

Well, you know when I get him all wound up in the station?" asked Alex while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes" sighed all the women.

"Well, he would drag me home, push me down on the bed, handcuff me and shag me senseless. I even have a whip and some leather outfits for him to play with."

"Wow" all women said in unison.

"I even used the prossie outfit and fur coat once. He was a punter and I satisfied his every whim; there was also this other time when he was dressed in a fireman's outfit; then there was the time when I dressed up in a naughty nurse outfit. I also dressed up as a French maid and as a naughty school girl. Both times he had me over his knee while he spanked me" giggled Alex.

"Damn, you are quite adventurous" complimented Jackie.

"Only Gene seems to make me want to do these things, I have never been this sex crazed before with any other man".

"That's because Gene Hunt is no other man" chipped in Shaz.

"I for one agree with that" nodded Cynthia. "I haven't even met the guy yet but damn just seeing him from a distance and hearing Alex's sex life just makes me wanna grab him by the collar and drag him to my bedroom and chain him up!"

"Well I for one announce a toast, to great relationships, great careers, great families, great friends and fantastic sex!" announced Alex raising her glass.

"I'll drink to that" agreed Cynthia.

"Count me in" said Jackie"

"Oh I am all in for the ride" pipped in Shaz.

"Cheers" announced all the girls in unison. All women laughed out loud but then retreated when they saw Gene and his friends look up. Gene gave Alex a naughty little smirk which told them that he knew what they were talking about...and that Alex was in for it later on tonight.

"Busted!" yelled all four women.

That afternoon while in the kitchen preparing Gene's tea as well as a cup for herself Alex started to think about everything that she and Gene had been through. It wasn't an easy ride for both of them, especially after Operation Rose when both of them were avoiding each other and when they had to talk to one another it often turned nasty. Gene, being on the rebound had a terrible dose of nasty and proceeded to humiliate Alex in every way possible, even using call girls to flaunt in her face and use for pity fucks. Even though it hurt Alex didn't let it get to her, using her competence and brains to get one up on Gene. She had a string of admires to pick from and she did go out on a few dates. One of those dates turned into a fully functioning relationship. However, she just couldn't get over Gene and facing him every day at work became too difficult so when Craig, the man that she was in a relationship with proposed to her and offered her the chance to live the fairytale romance in Paris, she accepted. She had given her heart to Gene a long time ago but as the old saying goes, if you can't be with the one that you love, love the one that you're with. She had announced her resignation and her engagement to the entire CID while showing off her diamond ring to Shaz and to the other plonks. Gene at first didn't even acknowledge her or the fact that she was engaged and moving until the very last minute when he showed up unannounced at her hotel room (her flat had been packed up). That only made Alex angry; she remembered that night very clearly, it was the same night that she gave in to Gene, but not without putting up a fight of course.

"_Oh no, you are NOT doing this to me again!"_

_What?_

_You do this every time! What do you have some kind of special radar? You treat me crap for days after I came out of hospital, you flaunt cheap floozies in my face, you publically hurt and humiliate me in front of CID, you use my daughter against me and when I am finally able to get over you, move on and actually be happy for once in my miserable life you decide that it is time to sweep in and shit all over it?!"_

"_Please...Bolly"._

"_Don't you even dare call me that, you have no right to call me that after everything!"_

"_I know that I screwed up, I know I made a mistake but you and I..."_

"_You and I NOTHING! You cannot do this to me again, you cannot jerk me around, I am sick and tired of these petty mind games."_

"_It is different this time..."_

"_Oh it is four years of NEVER being different but this is it, I am done, we are done. Don't call me ever again, forget that you even know my number...no forget that you even know my name! And you can drive up and down the streets of London and rant and rave however loud you like because Alex is no longer here anymore!"_

"_Stop with your high and mighty bullshit Alex! This is not just about you! You hurt me too you know! All those things you said on that tape about getting away from me, you hating me and not knowing if you could trust me even after everything... Jesus Alex!"._

"_Oh and that gives you the right to treat me like crap?"_

"_YES! _

"_You didn't even know what I was talking about!"_

"_You had your chance in the office to put things right and you gave me that bullocks about the future! How did you think I was meant to take that?!_

"_I don't know maybe you could have humour me, put me in a straight jacket what I didn't expect was you to throw my daughter in my face and accuse me of corruption when that tape had nothing to do with the case!"_

"_Oh then tell me Drake, what was it all about?!"_

"_IT WAS ME FIGHTING ME FEELINGS FOR YOU! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT! THERE I SAID IT! YOU HAPPY NOW!?" _

Alex brought herself back to the present once more, a secret smile appeared on her face as she remembered the rest of that night. She had been so mortified that she had so carelessly let her most precious secret out into the open the way that she did but Gene had a way of making things coming out of her mouth. She had covered her mouth immediately after saying those words and literally ran into her master bedroom, closing and locking the door before moving to the bed however that didn't stop Gene from claiming her as his. After banging the door several times Gene had taken matters into his own hands and kicked in the door. Alex tried to move away from him as quickly as possible but Gene was too fast for her. He caught her by the arm, yanked her back towards him before forcing her up against his hard body and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. She had tried to resist at first, loosely hitting him with her fists but Gene took hold of her arms and held them firmly behind her back. It wasn't long before Gene's forceful kisses seduced Alex, the softness of his lips proved to be too much for her. Gene had felt the change in her and started to use his tongue against her lips. That simple movement made Alex succumb to her feelings and to her desires.

Their first time was fast, hard, rough, dirty and passionate. Sweat covered their bodies; hands clasped together; nails racked over backs; mouths panted into one another; teeth biting and nipping at each other's bodies; screams, moans and cries of pleasure was heard throughout the room before both climaxed together and tumbled head first into sweet oblivion. It was followed up with a second, third and fourth round of slow love making. Overall Alex had experienced five orgasms that night...she broke off her engagement and relationship to Craig the next day and spent the rest of it in Gene's muscular arms.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by Shaz.

"Ma'am we are heading out now, the team is going to Luigis and Chris and I are heading to the flicks. Do you want anything before I leave?"

"No, that is ok. I am going to stay and finish up on this paperwork and then have an early night with Gene."

"Oh...you too tired from your extra exercise last night?"

Both women giggled.

"What is he like? Besides the great sex... I mean does he do anything romantic?"

"When he wants too, Gene can be very sensitive and very poetic sometimes but it takes a while for that side of him to come out. I mean he is not the chocolates and flowers type and I don't want him to be that man. It is too cliché and too fake. It's the everyday things that he does, the little things that makes me smile when no one is looking." Smiled Alex as she leant on the kitchen bench drinking her tea...totally forgetting about the one that she was supposed to make for Gene.

"Go on."

"When I wake up in the morning he always has his strong arms around me, he is not afraid to hold me or hold my hand at home or when we go out for the weekly shopping. He helps out a little bit with the chores and sometimes he even cooks. Every time he looks at me I feel that everything will be ok. Every time I feel down or upset about a case or about losing Molly he would just sit beside me and wrap his big strong arms around me while I cry. Every time we are on the couch and my feet are tired he would pick them up and start to message them. I don't have to ask him, he just does it no questions asked. During meals he seems to know instinctively what I like and gets it for me, the other day at the station after he got his bacon butty he picked me up a chicken salad, yogurt, croissant and a bottle of coke. Just being around him makes me feel safe and appreciated. Just keep that stuff to yourself though."

"I will ma'am. CID would prefer to see him and know him as the Guv. The man who shouts at people, beats up scum, drinks hard and plays hard."

"He is still that man but the man that I get to see every night behind closed doors is the real Gene Hunt and that is the side of him that made me fall for him in the first place."

"You love him very much don't you ma'am?"

"I never thought that I would find myself in this position when I first came here but yes Shaz I love him very much. No other man makes me feel the way Gene makes me feel intellectually, spiritually, emotionally, physically and sexually."

"You think you can see yourself with him forever?"

"We have had our fare share of rows since we have been together and we have kept our private and professional life separate and the fights that follow us home are resolved between the sheets but yes I do see myself with him forever" sighed Alex.

"What if he proposed marriage ma'am?"

"I would definitely accept, besides you, Cynthia and Jackie Queen, he is all I have left. I would die if I lost him now that I know what it is like to be in a relationship with him."

"He wasn't an easy man to live with before you know ma'am."

"Yeah, I know that side of him too. He was different then, he explained all of that to me. But he has grown. I owe that to Sam, he has influenced him a lot. I am not easy to live with either and I had a lot of baggage from my past marriage and past experiences with men. It took me a long time to get to this place where I can be open and comfortable with a man."

"Guess the both you were not ready back then, not to mention the fact that both of you were with the wrong people" observed Shaz.

"Oh both of us were way too young when we got married to our respective spouses the first time around. I guess the both of us paid a heavy price but now I feel that this relationship that Gene and I have will last."

"That's so sweet ma'am."

"Don't say that in front of him."

"Oh I have to go now ma'am, otherwise Chris would be wondering where I am"

"Night Shaz."

After Shaz had left Alex turned around only to realise that she had forgotten to get Gene his tea. She started to make his tea when a pair of strong arms came up from behind and pulled her towards his body gently. A move that Alex allowed.

"Someone forgot to bring me my tea..."

"I am very sorry sir; I will make it for you now."

"Too late now Alex, you making me wait for my tea was a very naughty, naughty thing to do" growled Gene as his hands slid down over her body.

Alex moaned as her hands shook, making it impossible for her to concentrate on the task.

"You are naughty, naughty girl Alex; do you know what I do to girls who are very naughty?"

"They get punished?" whispered Alex.

"Oh they do" cooed Gene as he hands slid around her body and slowly started to undo her pearly buttons one by one.

Alex by then was panting with need; her mind had gone completely blank as she lost herself in Gene's seduction.

"You lady Bolls have been gossiping to your friends again...that is not acceptable, you should be thoroughly disciplined" growled Gene as he nipped at Alex's throat, tossing her blouse to the side and cupping her breasts, squeezing it and pinching her nipple.

"I am sorry sir, I deserve to be punished" sighed Alex, her arms moving to his head, her hands racking through his blonde hair while her hips started to grind against his crouch.

"Tut, tut Drakey, you impatient, greedy little whole, all in good time, first you must learn the value of obeying your master and giver of your pleasure" whispered Gene, his erection digging in to Alex's arse and growing by the minute as he too started to thrust into Alex's willing body. The arse on her just made him want to spank her until she was crying with need, going from their past bedroom antics he knew that she would be more than willing to play with him but tonight he just wanted to shag her.

"Yes, Sir, anything you want Sir" groaned Alex as she sped up her movements.

Gene quickly spun her around and crashed his mouth on to hers, his tongue plunging into her sweet nectar as both of them battled for ultimate supremacy; their hips grounding hard against one another; his hands undoing her bra and tossing it to the side; one hair running through his hair, the other was removing his blazer.

Gene broke the kiss and started into the eyes of his lusty and fiery DI and lover, his cock twitched as he thought about his recent fantasy of him and Alex in the kitchenette, it was the only place besides the canteen where they hadn't shagged each other silly yet and he was going to make sure that that fantasy was crossed off the list before the night's end.

"What are you going to do with me sir?" teased Alex.

"You miss slutty knickers are going to beg me for mercy" taunted Gene as he slid his hands up her backside and unzipped her dress and watched in appreciation as hit the floor and pooled around her feet.

"How are you going to do accomplish that sir?" asked Alex with a teasing smile.

Gene only responded by grabbing Alex's face, crashing his mouth onto hers while fingering the lace of Alex's underwear before sliding it to one side and plunging his fingers into her wet heat, playing with her clit and curling his fingers inside of Alex making Alex scream into his mouth.

Wet, hot and horny Alex bucked her hips in time with Gene's teasing fingers, silently screaming into his mouth while her hand fumbled with his belt and trouser zip, desperately finding his hard straining cock and stroking it firmly, both parties trying to get each other off.

Both was so closed to the edge but Gene wanted Alex to pay for her flaunting their sex life to her girlfriends that day, (not that he didn't mind it, he loved the fact that Alex's friends not only approved of him but wanted to shag him as well but he wasn't going to tell Alex that) so he broke the kiss and removed his hands making Alex moan in frustration. Grabbing Alex by the hair he forced her onto the floor, Alex knowing what Gene wanted did what she was told and was now faced with his glorious cock, straining for attention.

"You have to be punished Alex, you have to be made into an obedient woman, now suck me off woman"

Feeling turned on than ever before Alex slowly ran her hand down his hard length, she bent her head down to tease the tip with her tongue before taking him whole in her mouth, alternatively licking and sucking him like a lollypop and using her teeth to ensure greater friction. Her hands started to caress and kneed his balls and Gene closed his eyes and threw his head back, his fingers threading tightly around her hair, as she took him deeper, humming in the back of her throat, driving him wild.

"Oh that's so good Alex, that's it, suck me, oh you dirty feline...that's it...keep fucking me with your mouth, and you like it don't you Drake, bet you get all wet and horny just thinking about it."

Alex just moaned in response, pleasure pooling at her thighs, she wanted to give him more so she slid her hands up his body until they were gripping at his fantastic arse and forced his hips to move. Gene knew right away what she wanted and the thought made him groan in delight, she was a dirty mare...his dirty mare and started to thrust his hips into her warm willing mouth, he started off slowly but sped up, his right hand on the counter while the other started to grip her hair more painfully. As Gene's speed increased, Alex closed her eyes and breathed in the musky aroma of him, using her tongue to touch every part of his hard straining cock, delighted in the fact that she was fulfilling her latest dirty fantasy but there was something else that she wanted to try and she hoped Gene would enjoy it.

She pulled away and Gene's cock slid away from her making Gene moan in frustration, he opened his eyes and looked at Alex squarely in the eye.

"I didn't say stop Drake that is insubordination and that doesn't go unpunished."

"I know Sir, but I want to try something, can I proceed with it?" asked Alex.

"As long as you are getting me off then I don't care what you do!" growled Gene.

Alex smiled a slow sexy teasing smile and shuffled closer to Gene, she grabbed his cock and pushed it between her breasts, she placed her hands on her breasts and proceeded to push and squeeze them together ensuring that Gene's cock was firmly between her tits and started to rub herself up and down his hard length; her head bending down now and again so that she can suck on the tip. This action caused Gene to widen his eyes in surprise...shit...he didn't see that coming, never in a million years he would find himself in the CID kitchen with Alex Drake on her knees not just giving him a great blow job but also a bloody fantastic titty fuck. Damn she was his perfect woman and he started to thrust harder against Alex's breasts and tongue feeling himself about to come but wanted to hold back.

"That's it Gene, are you going to cum?"

"Yes...god yes Alex, you dirty, slutty, fantastic woman" moaned Gene as his pace increased.

"Cum Gene, cum on my tits, I know you want too" purred Alex as she bounced up and down.

That lusty voice in combination with her hot mouth on his tip and her tits literally fucking his cock was enough to push him over the edge and he spurted his seed all over Alex's breasts and neck. Alex rubbed his seed onto her tits, eyes staring at Gene as she proceeded to lick his cum off her fingers.

"Yum" cooed Alex.

Gene's control snapped, he felt his hard on coming back in full vengeance and this time he wanted Alex to experience the magic of the Gene Genie. Quickly grabbing her and lifting her up so that she was pressed against his chest and torso, Gene crashed his mouth onto Alex tasting himself on her tongue and proceeded to lift her onto the counter, tearing off her knickers while Alex tore at his shirt. This was not going be one of those nights where both engaged in slow, romantic, seductive lovemaking, this was going to be a night of hard, fast sweaty and primal shagging.

Both naked and panting Gene plunged his rock hard cock into Alex's searing wet heat, filling her with one slick stroke and Alex moaned throatily as her body adjusted. Alex arched her back and wrapped her legs around his arse and Gene began to move, it wasn't slow or sweet it was carnal fucking as Gene pounded into her, their pants and groans echoing not only throughout the kitchen but also throughout the empty station. Lost in the sensation Alex threw her head back against the wall hard, her teeth biting her lower lip, her nails racking over Gene's neck, shoulders and back leaving angry red marks in their wake. This movement only propelled Gene to grip her hips harder and increase his pace to breaking point, his mouth proceeding to lick, suck and bite at Alex's tits and neck leaving bruisers all over her body that would show for days; sweat was pouring all over their faces and bodies, items on the counter were shaking and Alex's moans and pants had turn into a string of dirty talk in between her screaming and her sobbing.

"Oh god Gene, that's good, oh right there, that's it...fuck me Gene, harder, faster!"

"Bloody hell Bolly, going as fast as I can, can't go any faster or any harder...shit so tight...so fucking hot...you delightful, naughty, filthy, slutty, beautiful woman...love you...love this...take it...Drake...take all of me."

"Yes...Yes...Yes Gene...OH YES! GENE!" Screamed Alex as she felt her muscles contract around Gene; her orgasm crashing over her.

"SHIT, ALEX!" roared Gene as he came hard inside of Alex, emptying his seed within her not caring if they didn't use protection and burying his face in her neck as both of them rode out their orgasms.

After basking in the afterglow of their steamy encounter Gene and Alex changed into their clothes and made their way to the station's showers and cleaned themselves up. Both opting to shower together, taking their time to cherish one another's bodies through gentle messaging touches. After a long and relaxing shower together both passed Viv who had a knowing smirk on his face...he knew what they had been up to but had the good grace to keep quiet, even though it was quite difficult knowing that a few days ago he had caught them going at it like rabbits in one of the interrogation rooms. The sight had traumatised him for days on end.

"So...you enjoy that?" asked Gene later on as he snuggled down with Alex under the duvet in her flat.

"Very much" sighed Alex as she tucked herself beside Gene, her head on his chest and their legs and feet entangled together.

"Marry me Alex."

"What?"

"You heard me...marry me"

"You serious?" asked Alex in disbelief.

"Serious than I have ever been"

"How much did you hear of my conversation with Shaz?"

"Enough of it...so I will ask you again Alex...marry me."

"Yes Gene, I will."

"Good"

"You just want to shag me on the day with me in my wedding dress don't you? Yawned Alex as she nodded off and dreamt of her life with Gene knowing full well that she had taken herself off the pill.

"You know me too well Bolly and you want it just as much so you could brag about it to your girlfriends" smiled gene in his sleep.

**FIN**


End file.
